1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-current insertion-connected connector for transmitting electrical currents, having a housing made of electrically conductive material which is designed to be connected mechanically and electrically to a cable, which has at least one open side or end for the insertion of a mating insertion-connected connector made of an electrically conductive material, and which creates a chamber to receive the mating insertion-connected connector, and having at least one contact member which is so arranged against the housing and is so designed that it makes an electrical contact, at which there is an area of contact and contact-making pressure, between the housing and a mating insertion-connected connector inserted into the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
High-current insertion-connected connectors for transmitting high electrical currents are used for example in motor vehicles having electric drives or hybrid drives. The term “high current” or “high current intensities” is generally in reference to electrical currents of a current intensity of 100 A, 200 A, 300 A, 400 A or more. What is provided in this case is a high-current insertion-connected connector having a housing, into which a contact-making blade can be inserted as a mating insertion-connected connector. Both the housing and the blade-type contact are made of an electrically conductive material and are connected to suitable cables for conducting electrical current.